


Tim Curry x Reader Imagines

by FearlessTimCurry



Category: British Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Possessive Sex, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Tim Curry - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessTimCurry/pseuds/FearlessTimCurry
Summary: A collection of my Tim Curry x Reader pieces from 2017/2018.
Relationships: Tim Curry (Actor)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Body and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I used to own a Tumblr and an Instagram account under this same username and I am re-sharing a number of my works with the fandom so that readers have easy access to my pieces. Please keep in mind that these works are several years old and therefore are not among my best. Nonetheless, happy reading.

You were roused gently from your deep sleep by the bright sunlight filtering in through the open blinds. It cast yellow bars across the room, heating any surfaces it touched. You rubbed at your eyes, scrubbing the weariness away. You were exhausted not only from the party last night, but tired…tired from the past year. Just tired.

You realized you must’ve passed out on the couch from exhaustion. You scoffed. Couldn’t even make it to the bed. You shook your head, swinging your bare legs over the edge of the overstuffed grey couch. When your feet met the hardwood floor, you almost slid on the paper lying beneath your feet. You reached down and grabbed it, memories rushing back from the night before. Polaroids. You had just bought yourself a polaroid camera, specifically for the occasion. 

Pictures littered the floor. You were with friends last night. Laughing. Enjoying yourself. You smiled, tossing the one you had picked up onto the coffee table. You made to stand, but one photograph in particular caught your eye. It was lying halfway under the couch. You reached for it, plucking it off the floor. You studied it for a moment. There were only two people in the picture. You…and Tim. 

He was smiling. Not one of his shy smiles, but a real one. He was smiling. He had his arm around you, a cigarette held loosely between his fingers. You were kissing his cheek. You smiled and set the picture down on the coffee table. You were going to keep that one.

He must’ve put one of his t-shirts on you when you had fallen asleep because you recognized the one you were wearing as one of his favorites. It fell to mid-thigh on you and it smelled like him. You hugged yourself, wanting that shirt as close to you as possible. 

You finally stood and slowly made your way across the room. There was candle wax dripped in splotches across the floor. It had fallen on some of the photographs. There was glitter everywhere. You remembered…one of your friends had insisted on as much glitter as possible. You smiled again at the memory. 

They must have left already; no one was in the apartment now. You had finally made it to the bedroom. You leaned on the threshold, peering around the corner. Sunlight streamed into the room through the far glass wall. You always loved this bedroom. Tim’s apartment had the most beautiful view of New York City. It was on one of the middle levels of the building and it was breath-taking… almost as much as he was. 

He was passed out on the bed. As you inched closer, you watched as his chest rose and fell with his rhythmic breathing; the breathing of a sleeping man. His wild, dark curls framed his soft face. His eyelashes fluttered against his sharp cheekbones as he dreamt. As you sunk onto the bed, the mattress shifting under your weight, he let out a little gasp. You were afraid you had startled him until you saw he was still fast asleep. 

You crawled over him and pressed your lips against his. He kissed back almost immediately. His soft lips moved against yours frantically. He made a cut-short little noise and pulled you closer. He was never this desperate; only when he had a little alcohol in his system, but he would’ve slept that off from last night by now. 

As he brought you closer, flush against him, you could feel his arousal straining against your thigh. He must be dreaming of…you blushed madly. You couldn’t bring yourself to stop kissing him. You wanted his soft kisses. They were intoxicating. 

In a rush, his eyes fluttered open and he was panting. He reached out and stroked your cheek. You smiled down at him and he offered his own groggy one back. You took his face in your hands and kissed him again. He held you tight in his arms, desperate to keep you close to him. 

You sat up suddenly, blushing again, as your shaking fingers reached for the button on his jeans. He blinked at you and sat up on his arms to observe you closer. You loved the way you both could communicate through pure silence. He always knew exactly what you were thinking and vice versa. 

You undid the button on his jeans and pulled down the zipper. He then pushed himself up into a sitting position on the edge of the bed to stand. He pushed his jeans down to his ankles, kicking them across the floor. He then moved to close the blinds across the glass wall, drawing them shut in one motion.

You pulled the t-shirt over your head and unclasped your bra, sliding it over your smooth-skinned shoulders. He removed his shirt and returned to the bed. You had taken his previous spot, lying there on your back as he pinned you down with his lithe body. 

You palmed him through his boxers and felt him shudder. He held you in his embrace and all you could smell was him. He was everywhere. You grabbed the waistband of his boxers and tugged down a little. He finished the work for you, removing the fabric and exposing his length to you. 

He gave himself a couple of strokes, cooing happily. You leaned up and planted a firm kiss on his lips. He leaned down with you, kissing to distract you as he entered you. You broke the kiss to gasp. He stroked your cheek, stilling within you until you had adjusted to him. 

You rolled your hips up into him, letting him know you were ready. He began eagerly, but set a pace you could easily keep up with. You gasped and dug your fingernails into his shoulder blades. He let out a little yelp, then a groan. Everything that came out of that mouth was heavenly, just like silk. As he sped up slightly, you met him thrust for thrust, your bodies moving as one. 

You knew how much he liked when you pulled on his curls, so you fisted your hands in his hair and yanked, eliciting another groan from him. You could feel him throb inside you. He was holding back. He wanted you to enjoy yourself first before he finished. 

He nuzzled against your neck, pushing your head back so he could suck on the sensitive spot where your neck met your head. You squeaked, knowing there would be a mark there now. Your toes curled. He stretched you so deliciously. 

His pace had become frantic but you could tell that he didn’t want to finish just yet. He was trying to be quiet. You knew how much he was struggling to keep from moaning out. You gave his curls another tug and he moaned. He wanted to be loud and yet at the same time also demanded that he control himself somewhat. Sometimes he could be very flirtatious, wielding his sexuality around like some sort of bizarre knight, but other times he was very reserved and shy, even. He was an intriguing thing, that man. 

He smirked down at you and the attitude was back. He leaned down next to your ear and whispered in his heavy accent, “you’re such a good girl for me…such a good girl…” you moaned, twisting in his arms. You were going to come from him merely speaking to you. Oh, you wanted that mouth on you…

He took your earlobe in his mouth and sucked. You arched into him, drawing your fingernails in long gashes up his back. He groaned loudly, “you like that, huh?”

You gasped, pulling him closer. Suddenly, he stopped. You whimpered at the loss of friction, but he was just smirking down at you with that cocky grin of his. You pouted at him and wiggled beneath him, trying to get a reaction out of him. Nothing. He could hold up a pretty good façade when he wanted. 

His eyes softened, “I know how much you’re enjoying this already. Shall I make it better, then?” He shimmied against you and you shuddered, feeling him move within you. He chuckled darkly. 

Then his expression changed. He stayed still for a moment, just gazing down at you until finally he shifted and pulled out of you… By the time you realized what he was going to do, his mouth was already on you. That skilled tongue teased your clit deliciously as you squirmed in his grip. He kept hold of your thighs as he licked you, knowing full-well that if he didn’t he might get kicked. Not out of dissatisfaction, but from you squirming in ecstasy. Just as you were about to come, his tongue delved deep into you. You cried out and he hummed his approval. He knew just what to do to make you feel absolute pleasure. 

He flicked your clit once more and your body shook into orgasm. His gaze shifted up to yours as if to ask whether or not he should continue. You made that decision for him. You gripped the back of his head, digging your fingers into his wild curls, and held his head firmly in place so he had no choice but to continue pleasuring you. You felt him chuckle against your heated flesh. He must know how good it felt. You needed this. You needed him. You needed his mouth on you so badly. 

He was teasing your clit now, evident punishment, but delicious punishment, for forcing him to continue. You still had your hands knotted in his curls. His tongue swirled around your clit but never touched it. You were huffing in desperation by this point. Tears of frustration rolled down your cheeks. You started to call out to him, “T…T…Tim—” At that exact moment, his tongue found your clit once again and you screamed with pleasure. Your hands tightened, white-knuckled now, in his hair as you came on his tongue for the second time. 

Your grip relaxed with this second orgasm and he was able to escape you. He crawled back up your body and slid back inside you. He was racing with that frantic pace once more. You clung to him as tightly as you could, moaning so loudly you were nearly screaming as he thrust into you. He was groaning in your ear. Panting. His sweat-soaked body stuck to yours. He made a little noise, then gasped, “oh…fuck.” 

Just a few more thrusts and he came. You felt him throbbing within you as a warmth spread into your core. His arms were wrapped tightly around your middle, desperately clutching you to him. 

He soon pulled out and flopped down next to you with about the grace of a ripe watermelon. He took you into his arms and you snuggled up to him, letting him envelope you once again. He pressed his face into your hair and inhaled. He kissed your cheek gently, then your lips. You fell into a lazy make-out session as you both came down from your highs. 

You would clean the apartment later. For now, all you wanted was him, here, next to you. You wanted to feel his warm body against your own. You could lay here forever. 

He was perfect. Perfect. And you planned to hold onto him forever. He was perfect, but you didn’t have to say it aloud. You already knew. You’d always known.


	2. Behind The Scenes

It was hectic on set to say the least. You hadn’t had a chance to visit until the day Tim had told you they’d be filming the floor show. You knew you had to go see what he’d been working on. Every day he went back to his hotel exhausted, drained from another hard day at work and you never saw him. He’d explained to you that filming took a lot of energy and he couldn’t wait until he could finally rest when it was all over with. It seemed to be taking a toll on him, but he was also having a wonderful time. He’d made friends with Richard O’Brien, the man who had written and created The Rocky Horror Show itself, and the two seemed fairly   
close throughout the course of filming the movie. You agreed that filming was hard work but you knew Tim was happy and that was all that mattered to you. 

You had decided to surprise him on set that day. He’d spoken to you on the phone the previous night, but he hadn’t seen you for weeks. His voice always sounded strained and tired, worn out, but it lifted his spirits just to hear your voice. Truth was, you’d been dying to see him as much as he had been to see you. Being apart from each other for so long had become unbearable but trying to make time for it was nearly impossible with the schedule you’d have to work around. What better way to surprise him than to show up on set one day? He’d told you how excited he was to film this part and from what he’d told you, you knew it was something you had to see. The way he had described everything to you, the sets sounded way beyond belief. You wanted to see it all for yourself. 

You arrived on set close to noon when they would most likely be on lunch break. It was even more breathtaking than you had imagined. One of the crew members was leading you on set to find Tim. He would most likely be in his dressing room preparing to continue filming the floor show. Your heart fluttered against your ribcage in anticipation as you walked rapidly to keep up with the crew member, stepping over cords and moving around tall statues in lingerie and feather boas. It was bizarre to say the least, but it fascinated you. You wished you might stop to take it all in and have a look around. You would have to ask Tim to show you around later. Surely he’d agree to it. 

You were being led down a long hallway, passing several other crew members heading back to set. The man leading you stopped at a door at the end of the hallway, knocking gently, “Mr. Curry, there’s someone here to see you.”

Seconds passed before you heard his voice drift out past the closed door, “thank you. Send them in.”

The crew member opened the door for you and stepped aside. You thanked him and he left, probably to go back to the set as they would be ready to start filming again soon. You were slightly nervous to see Tim. You assumed he’d still be in costume and you had no idea what to expect. He’d told you as much as he could about it but there was something about seeing it that really made the difference rather than just imagining what it might be like. 

With a deep breath, you pushed through the open door and came face to face with him. Your Tim. But…oh my. He was still in costume, as you’d expected, though nothing from your wildest dreams (or fantasies) could have prepared you for what you were seeing. He was in a decadent red corset that clung to his lithe frame. Frilly red straps that clipped onto his panties held up his fishnet thigh-highs. He towered over you in red spotted high heels. There was a feathery headband in his hair. It was too much to take in.

Not to mention his full face of flawless makeup. The blue eyeshadow that faded to black lit up his eyes and his bright red lipstick made his lips look so soft and elegant even. This entire ensemble came as a complete shock to you. You put a hand over your mouth to muffle your gasp. 

“Y/N!” Tim’s voice brought you out of your thoughts as he came up to you in less than three strides and wrapped you up in a warm embrace, “I’ve missed you, my love.” 

“I missed you too,” you clutched him tighter against you, fighting against an invisible force that you blamed for taking him away from you for so long. You never wanted him out of your arms ever again. You’d rather die before you ever let that happen. His hands cupped your cheeks, tilting your head so he could look at you. Before you could protest, Tim’s lips were on yours, kissing you as if his life depended on it. You hadn’t been graced with this raw passion in too long; it took you by surprise as the memories came rushing back. 

You pulled back before you were able to lose yourselves too much, “Tim, your makeup…”

He nodded eagerly, his forehead leaning against yours, “Yes, yes, I know, darling. We will try not to ruin it too badly, though they’ll want to do another touch-up before filming anyway. We needn’t be too careful…trust me…” 

You made to kiss him again but he pulled away and moved to the door, flipping it locked. How far has he planned to take this? He came back to your open arms and planted a delicate kiss on your lips, “you have no idea how much I’ve missed you.”

You blushed, “not being here with you while you’ve been filming is the stupidest thing I’ve ever done.”

Tim held you close, petting your hair as you buried your face in the crook of his neck, “hush, darling, you’re here now. That’s all that matters.” 

It hadn’t occurred to you how badly he had missed you. You’d missed him so desperately and, it was clear to you now, Tim had missed you just as badly. His arms had ached to hold you. He wasn’t letting you go. Not ever again. 

He took you by the chin and brought your lips to his again. You’d barely had enough time to admire him and he was all over you, hands finding your hips to grind against you impatiently. He was eager for you, but you felt nervous. What if you were caught…but how could you deny him? You wanted him as badly as he wanted you. It would be pointless to put it off any longer. You broke the kiss to whisper against his lips, “how much time do we have?”

Tim gave a throaty chuckle, “not long…but long enough.”

He swiftly flipped you around so that your back was facing him and walked you to the cluttered vanity. You shoved the various makeup and brushes out of your way and grabbed the edge, your knuckles white as you held on. Tim pressed lipstick kisses to your neck as he slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of your pants and panties, pulling them both down to your knees in one swift tug. You shivered as the cool air hit your exposed skin. Even though you had barely any time, Tim still did what he could to please you, running his fingers over your thighs and caressing your heated flesh. 

Tim quickly pulled his panties down and stroked himself several times as he bit his lip. You whined for him to hurry up, then gasped when he obliged and you could feel his length gently pressing against you. He leaned down and whispered, “I promise, after filming is finished for the day, I’ll bring you back to my hotel and take much better care of you.” Tim gave your earlobe a chaste kiss as he thrust into you, burying himself all the way inside. You moaned out at the sensation you both had missed for so long. 

You fought to keep quiet as he began a frantic pace and you had to steady yourself by holding on tighter to the vanity. Tim’s fingers dug into your hips and you met him thrust for thrust while he panted in your ear. You chanced a look into the mirror and the sight that greeted you nearly sent you over the edge. His eyes were shut tight in utter bliss and he was biting his lip to keep from moaning. You both had to stay silent as to not draw attention to yourselves. You hadn’t thought the way he looked, all dressed up in costume, would’ve had as strong of an effect as it did. He looked magnificent. You whimpered as your body closed in on release…

Tim’s fingers slipped lower to tease your clit in an attempt to speed things up, you were nearly out of time already, “come on, darling. Come for me…”

You moaned, arching your back against him and he pulled you up against him, your back to his stomach. With his fingers on you, coupled with your need for release, he had you coming almost immediately. Your orgasm had snuck up on you; you hadn’t realized how desperate you’d been, though it had been quite a long time since…

Tim’s fingernails scratched at your thighs and he bit down on your shoulder to keep from crying out when his release shook his body. He held you tightly as he came down from his high, struggling to even out his rapid breathing. You both had very little time to bask in the afterglow. Tim quickly pulled out of you, pulling up his panties as you did the same with yours. Once fully dressed, you helped him fix his hair as best as you could while he checked his makeup in the mirror.

“It’ll do. They’ll fix it up when we’re out there,” Tim gently took your hand in his, “we must go.” You saw in the mirror that you had lipstick kisses all over your neck and you wiped at them with your sleeve as Tim walked you to the door. When he opened it, there stood a crew member on the other side who had his hand held up as if he were about to knock. 

Tim held up a hand when the crew member opened his mouth to speak, “we’re on our way to set now, thank you.” He just stood there looking stunned as Tim whisked you out of his dressing room and down the hallway. You weren’t sure if you’d gotten all of the lipstick off of you like you’d hoped. It was too late to worry about it now. 

As you hurried along beside Tim, he had his fingers twined with yours and you gave his hand a little squeeze. He squeezed back. You smiled then, remembering something from earlier you’d mean to ask him. You looked over at him, “Tim?”

He turned to look at you, though never slowing his pace, “what is it, darling?” 

“Will you give me a tour of the set later?” You giggled. 

Tim laughed heartily at that, “I’d love to. I’m sure that won’t be a problem,” He offered you a smile. You had finally made it back to the set and before Tim had to rush off to get his makeup touched up, he kissed your cheek and whispered, “don’t forget what I promised you…”


	3. Heaven

You were standing by the fireplace, shivering and trying your best to stay warm. The temperature had reached single digits and even though it was warm inside of the house the cold had still penetrated, leaving you standing there shaking like a leaf. 

Tim could tell how cold you were. He was stretched out on the couch with his bare feet propped up on a pillow, crunching on an apple while he gazed at you dreamily. You rubbed at your arms in a weak attempt to warm yourself up. Tim couldn’t bear to watch you stand there and freeze; he leaned up and set the apple on the table, then reached a hand out to you from across the room. 

His reaching hand caught your attention and you stared at him for a moment. You must’ve stared a second too long because he had to motion for you to come closer before you even started to move. You jumped to oblige him, walking over and gingerly perching on the edge of the couch just at his side. His hand came up to rest on your cheek, his fingers lingering on your skin and the touch setting it on fire. You were blushing before he’d even had the chance to speak. His full lips parted in a smile, the most beautiful smile you’d ever seen. 

You leaned down and pressed your lips against his, temporarily wiping that smug grin off his face. He wasn’t anywhere near frantic. He kissed you lazily and his lips tasted sweet from the apple. You both kissed for what felt like hours, Tim giving a soft moan every so often if you teased his lower lip just right. 

It wasn’t your intention to take it any further, yet at some point during the kissing Tim’s hand found yours. You broke apart and he brought your hand to his face to give a kiss to each one of your knuckles before reaching back down and placing your hand over his crotch. You could feel the blush creeping up across your cheeks, threatening to turn your entire face a bright shade of red. He kissed you again to put you at ease. 

You let yourself kiss him back for a while; He wasn’t going to rush you. Much to your embarrassment, you were blushing brightly and Tim had noticed when he pulled back. He stroked your cheek with the pad of his thumb. Your eyes drifted back to your hand that still rested over his crotch and you couldn’t help the slight noise of surprise when he took your hand off of him. He kissed the center of your palm and released your hand. You just blinked at him. Hadn’t he wanted you to touch him? 

“B-But…” you mumbled and his smile was back, distracting you from what you’d been about to say. 

He leaned up on his elbows and you had to sit back to allow room, “What is it, love?” He waited patiently for you to respond. 

You stared, focusing on his green gaze, “I…I thought…Don’t you want me to…?”

Tim knew what you were asking, but chose to let you struggle for a moment before giving an answer. He watched the blood rush into your cheeks from the embarrassment of asking the question, eventually giving in with a soft chuckle, “I don’t want you to think I’m forcing you.”

You kissed the tip of his nose, “you’re not forcing me to do anything.”

Tim nodded, the corners of his lips turned up in a smile, “yes. I’m glad that’s the case, then.”

He laid back again and you returned your hand to his crotch, fingering the button on his jeans, “so, you won’t mind if I…” you trailed off. 

“Wouldn’t mind at all,” came the soft reply. 

With his consent, you slowly undid the button and pulled down his zip. You saw his hips twitch slightly as you began pulling his jeans down over them, exposing his underwear. He was watching you with an unreadable expression. 

You tugged his jeans down his legs until you had them completely off him. You crawled back up to him, straddling his thighs in order to remove his underwear. In spite of his relaxed expression he was already hard, his erection straining against the fabric of his underwear. You leaned down and kissed his bulge, hearing his sharp intake of breath at the sudden action. You slipped his underwear down over his hips and he sprang free. You took him in hand, guiding your fist over him in several firm strokes before you fully removed his underwear. 

Tim’s breathing changed and he swallowed hard, waiting for you to climb back to your spot between his legs. He didn’t have to wait long. You were back in an instant, leaning up to run your fingers through his mess of curls. Tim kept his hands off of you. He wanted to let you do as you wished. 

You positioned yourself back in between his legs and bent your head to kiss his inner thigh. Tim’s hips bucked involuntarily but he settled quickly. You kissed, tantalizingly slowly, up his inner thigh, pausing to do the same to the other one as he squirmed on the couch. You placed your hands on his hips to keep him still and that was when he let out a soft moan, “please…”

You paused again, lifting your head up to meet his soft gaze, “yes?”

“Oh…” Tim licked his lips, “please, just…please.”

You bent down, taking his member in your hand and placed a kiss on the tip, making Tim whimper. You licked a stripe up the underside, taking him into your mouth and expertly began to sink him lower into your throat. Tim squeezed his eyes shut and his hands fisted in your hair. He was struggling to remain in control of himself and he bit his lip to muffle his soft moans. His lips eventually parted in a gasp as he felt you swallow, your throat tightening and loosening around him. You sucked him hard, humming around him and he moaned as the vibrations sent him closer to the edge. 

You sat back up after you’d released him and rested yourself on top of him, giving him a chaste kiss. His eyes opened once again and you could practically see the lust bubbling to the surface from their depths. He kissed you once more before he shifted out from under you, removing his shirt and tossing it to the floor with the rest of his clothing. You had gotten up to take off your own clothes. Fully naked, you spread out in Tim’s earlier spot as he bent over you. He grabbed your hips and pulled you back to meet him, positioning himself before thrusting in to the hilt. 

You groaned and shifted uncomfortably as you stretched to accommodate him. Tim’s arms wrapped around you and he remained still until you were ready. Your hands immediately went to his hair and pulled, eliciting a loud moan, “Tim, please…please move,” you gasped. You wiggled beneath him as he pulled nearly all the way out of you before pushing back in as slowly as he could. He repeated that motion several times before he began a steady rhythm of thrusting into you. 

You moaned into his ear and he squeezed you a little tighter as he thrust a touch harder, “let me hear you,” he whispered. 

You moaned at his words and your fingernails dragged down his back, encouraging him to quicken the pace. You hitched your legs over his hips and wrapped them around him, allowing him to thrust deeper, “Tim…” you panted, “h-harder…” 

He didn’t answer, yet he thrust into you harder than before, nearly drawing a shriek of pleasure from your parted lips. Your hands went for his hair again and you tangled your fingers up in his curls. Oh, his curls…

Tim moaned, nuzzling against your neck to get you to lean your head back so he could bite your pulse point, sucking a hickey into your soft flesh. You cried out and felt Tim throb inside you. He must be as close as you were. You could feel the tension in your abdomen begin to unfurl and you gasped out, “kiss me.”

Tim released your neck and met your lips with his own just as you shot over the edge, his lips silencing your pleasured cry. Your walls convulsed around Tim’s member and he continued to thrust hard and fast, racing toward his own release all while kissing you as sweetly as he could manage. He moaned into your mouth and soon his orgasm took over, crashing within him as he slowed his thrusts to a halt. You felt his warmth leak into your core before he pulled out and rested at your side. 

You turned over and buried your face in his chest. Tim draped an arm around you and kissed your shoulder. He was content to spend the rest of the evening just lying there beside you. He hadn’t seen himself settling for anyone for some time now. But things always change. He didn’t have that much to offer you anyhow, but something kept you both together. Of course, he always had assumed you would probably want more from him, but you never asked. You were happy and Tim couldn’t have wanted much more than that. 

It wasn’t heaven, but it was close enough for him.


	4. Firsts

You smiled as you settled down into bed next to Tim after a pleasant, yet uneventful, day. As soon as you were nestled under the covers and had flicked the lights off you felt his strong arms begin to wrap around you. A soft whimper fell from your lips and you scooted closer to him, wrapping your arms and legs around his body and laying your head on his clothed chest. 

You hadn’t gotten to the part in your relationship where you were comfortable sleeping naked next to each other. Come to think of it, your relationship had yet to take any sort of an intimate turn. Most days it didn’t bother you, but tonight you wondered if maybe it was time. 

As you cuddled even closer, you whispered, “...T-Tim...?”

Tim looked down at you as he started to rub slow circles on your back, “What is it, darling?” 

“I think...I want you to...” you struggled for the words, hoping to not have to use the crudest ones possible, “I wanna have sex.”

Tim studied you even more closely when you’d spoken, “only if you’re ready,” his voice was soft in your ear, “I don’t want to rush you.”

You grabbed his shirt collar and brought his face to yours, kissing him deeply and, you hoped, with as much passion as you already felt, “I am ready,” you reassured him.

It took him a moment to nod after making sure you were telling him the truth, “Alright,” he said finally, “and don’t worry, I’ll take things slowly.”

He kissed you back, his hands already finding their way to your hips as your legs unwound from around his middle, “and I promise to be gentle,” he whispered in between kisses. 

You arched your back as he touched you, setting your skin on fire with every spot his fingers touched. You whined as you thrust your hands into his soft curls and pulled. Tim groaned softly and it made you smile. Did you really have this much control over his body? Could you really make him moan with just your hands on him?

This wasn’t just your first time with Tim. This was your first time with anyone. You felt a slight twinge of fright in the pit of your stomach but Tim’s presence eased that fear. You knew he would never do anything you were uncomfortable with.

You were relieved you’d told him you were a virgin. It made things less awkward between the two of you so he understood this was something completely new to you. He would go slowly now knowing how nervous you must be. You’d never experienced anything like this and all you knew was that you wanted him. Craved him. You ached for him in the spot between your legs. You knew he would be there soon, but for now you wanted to savor every moment.

For close to ten minutes all you had done was kiss. You had started to become frustrated and wanted more. You moaned helplessly against Tim’s lips, pulling back enough to squeak, “m-more...”

Tim kissed you again, “more?” He asked, “you want more?” 

You nodded frantically and Tim jumped to comply. He sat up and reached for the hem of your nightshirt. His eyes searched yours for any hesitation. When he found none, he lifted your shirt over your head and tossed it onto the floor. 

Your arms immediately came up to cover your exposed breasts. This made Tim chuckle and he took ahold of your wrists then pulled your arms away from your body, “it’s alright,” he whispered, “no need to be embarrassed. Let me have a look at you.” 

You made a sweet little noise and Tim kissed your lips to make you quiet down. He released your wrists and you let your arms fall to your sides. Tim bit his lip, his mouth nearly watering as he admired you.

“How lovely,” he whispered and cupped your breasts in his large hands. You moaned out at the warmth but squeaked when he pinched the nipples.

“Gentle...” you reminded him as you started to become slightly uncomfortable, “please don’t do that.” 

Tim nodded and kissed your cheek, “I’m sorry, babygirl...” he kneaded your left breast in his hand and rolled the pad of his thumb over the nipple. You gasped and arched your back, pushing your breasts close to his face as your nipple hardened and peaked beneath his fingertips. 

Tim bent his head and swiped his tongue over the other one and you cried out in surprise, “t-that feels good...”

Tim nodded, “may I use my mouth on you?”

You whimpered as he asked for permission. He was such a gentleman; not wanting to push you into anything you weren’t ready for.

“Yes,” you responded, “please, please yes.”

Without another word, he took your nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. Your heart began to pound as the sensation sent a jolt of electricity straight between your legs. You moaned loudly and tugged on his hair again, “oh, Tim,” you gasped sweetly, “Tim!” 

He pulled away to admire your hardened little nun of flesh, “we haven’t even gotten to the really good part yet and you’re already moaning my name,” he chuckled, “I must be really good at this, hmm?”

Under normal circumstances you might have scolded him for searching for compliments like this but in this moment you just wanted to agree with him, “s-so good,” you nodded your head, barely able to get the words out. 

He smirked as he reached out and started to rub both of your nipples with the pads of his thumbs, just to watch you throw your head back in ecstasy and moan, “Tim...” you whined, “I...I feel strange.” 

Tim tilted his head as your hand slipped down in between your legs and you could feel the heat emanating through your clothes. He moved closer and you laid back, letting him loom over you on all fours, “darling, may I finish undressing you?” He asked as he placed a soft kiss to your forehead. 

You nodded more slowly this time as Tim’s fingers dipped beneath the waistband of your pajama bottoms and slid the fleece fabric down your legs. You shivered as the cool air hit your exposed flesh and Tim kissed both of your thighs that were covered in goosebumps, “we can get back under the covers if you think you’d be warmer,” he whispered and wordlessly you pulled the covers back while he sat up and then crawled underneath. Tim followed and his hands fell to your hips, pulling you to meet his own. He kissed you again with his arms around your shoulders, “ready to get those panties off of you?” 

You giggled with embarrassment, “Tim...” you scolded childishly as a pink blush rose up on your cheeks, “y-yes...take them off.”

“Very well,” he whispered and you shivered in his arms. His hands found your hips again and he slowly removed the thin layer of fabric that was keeping you from him. 

When he tossed your panties onto the floor along with your other clothes, you could feel the uneasiness in knowing you were completely naked in front of him. You wanted to cover yourself and make him look away but at the same him he made you feel so proud and beautiful. 

You gasped as he pressed two strong fingers against your clit and you jumped, involuntarily bucking your hips into his hand, “God, you’re perfect,” he whispered to you, “you’re so sexy, do you know that?”

“No. Tim I don’t...”

He kissed your lips to silence you, “don’t say anything. And definitely do not try to tell me I’m wrong. You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life. A queen. A goddess.”

You moaned softly and tried to press your thighs together, “I’ve...never been touched like this before,” you said in such a timid voice that Tim stopped altogether.

“Does it feel good?” He asked and waited until you nodded, “Do you want me to keep going?” 

You clutched at his shirt and nodded, keeping your face hidden from his searching gaze. 

“What are you going to do?” You asked him and felt him sigh when you’d asked.

“Well, darling, I’m going to rub your clit,” he said, sliding his finger over it to emphasize his point, “this little nub right here. And then...I’m going to finger you.” 

You nuzzled him and tried to scoot closer to him, “Okay,” you whispered as Tim started to do exactly what he’d told you.

He started by massaging the skin around your clit, making you squirm. He watched your eyes narrow as you fought to keep them open. 

“Tell me if anything I do hurts you,” he whispered soothingly. 

You moaned in response and Tim took that as his cue to move things up a step. He pressed his fingers to your clit for the second time and you moaned lowly, starting to beg though you weren’t exactly clear what you were begging for, “Tim...Tim, please. Please!” 

Tim kissed your sweaty forehead as you bucked wildly against his hand, “shh, take it slowly,” he cooed, “I want you to feel it. Deep in your core, I want you to feel what I’m doing to you.” 

You cried out, “I need you!”

Tim shushed you and kissed your forehead again, “calm down, little one. All in good time. Don’t rush your first.”

You whined pathetically as you held him and he resumed his gentle touching. He gently stroked the flesh between your folds then removed his hand from you to examine it, “darling...” he started, “you’re so wet you’re practically dripping.” 

You shivered; his words alone were almost enough to make you come, “I’m sorry...” you mumbled, turning away in embarrassment.

“That’s a good thing,” he whispered as his hand travelled back down between your legs, “you must be liking what I’m doing.” 

You nodded furiously as you kept your face nestled into his chest. Tim smirked as he parted your folds and gently eased his index finger into you. You squeaked at the sudden intrusion and tried to relax as best as you could. 

Tim could sense your uneasiness and so he took things even more slowly, not wanting to frighten you, “relax, sweet one. Feels good, no?” 

Your response was a sloppy kiss on his lips and he laughed at that, but kissed you again. You continued to kiss him while he started to finger you and you held him close, bucking onto his hand with each movement of his inside you. 

When he slipped in a second finger you squealed and squirmed in delight. Tim made scissoring motions with his fingers inside you as he touched you, wanting to stretch you enough so as to not hurt you when it came time for himself to be inside of you.

He removed his fingers from you after a few precious moments and you whimpered at the loss, “T-Tim...” you looked at him with shining eyes, “Don’t stop...” 

Tim kissed your shoulder and the hand that had previously been between your legs now went to your ass and squeezed. 

You squeaked and pushed yourself closer to his chest and away from his hand. You nuzzled him and squeezed your thighs together to try to block out the pulsing sensation between your legs. Your body ached for him and he must’ve known it. 

“Alright darling,” he said as he pulled back the blankets and stood up, “my turn to undress.”

You bit your lip, unable to drag your eyes from him as he removed his shirt first and dropped it to the floor. You longed to touch his broad chest but you sat back and simply watched as he undressed in front of you. He pulled down his pajama bottoms and kicked them off when they pooled at his ankles. 

He was left dressed in only a pair of grey briefs, which didn’t last long. He slipped those off his hips and stepped out of them. You gasped at the sight of his fully naked body; this was the first time you’d ever seen him without clothes.

A soft moan escaped Tim’s parted lips as he took his cock in hand and stroked himself several times. He was already achingly hard and a drop of pre-cum beaded at the tip of his erection. 

You scooted over when he got back into bed with you and turned your back to him. He grabbed you by the hips and pulled you back against his crotch. You could feel his erect penis rub against your ass and you whimpered quietly as you struggled in his arms. Tim held you firmly but without hurting you until you gave a sad little cry, “please stop...” you sniffled and closed your eyes.

Tim released you in an instant and turned you over facing him. He gently put his arms around you and you hugged him back, crying quietly into his shoulder, “what’s the matter, babygirl?” He asked, his voice laced with concern, “Did I hurt you?” 

You shook your head, “I-I’m scared,” you confessed, “I don’t want it to hurt.” 

He kissed the top of your head as his hand rubbed slow circles on your bare back, “it will be a little uncomfortable at first, I’ll admit,” he told you truthfully, “but I can promise that you’re going to like it.”

“I want to be facing you,” you murmured, “I need to see you. I wanna be close to you...” 

Tim nodded, “then I’ll be on top,” he said and moved back, crawling over top of you while you rolled onto your back.

“I promise I’ll be gentle...” Tim reassured you and you nodded, knowing it was safe to trust him, “I won’t hurt you.”

You whimpered as he grasped your hips and lifted the lower half of your body up even with his own. You wrapped your legs around his hips almost out of instinct and he kept a firm hold on your hips as he guided you down onto his cock. You held your breath as you felt him begin to spread you apart as he entered you. He moved slowly, not wanting it to be too much for you. 

You had put your arms around him and yanked him down to you to comfort yourself. You could feel him stretching you as he pushed himself inside. The discomfort set in when he was finally all the way in. You nuzzled into his shoulder as tears pooled in your eyes and spilled over, “it hurts,” you whimpered.

Tim kissed your cheek and held you close as you became accustomed to the fullness between your legs, “shh, darling. It will feel good soon I promise. You’ve never been stretched before...”

Your hands were in his hair as you focused on his voice rather than what it was that he was saying, “You’re so big...”

Tim chuckled lightly, “I know,” he responded cheekily and you considered hitting him.

“Tim!” You squealed, laughing at his forwardness and smug humor even in such a situation. There was no doubt that he was completely in control.

“Would you like more?” He asked you and the way his voice became low and sultry in your ear was enough to raise goosebumps on your flesh.

“Y-Yes...” you whispered hoarsely, “please... fuck me Tim.”

“I plan on it being more loving than just simple fucking,” he responded, already starting to pull out, “I want to make love to you. Soft and sweet, just like this.”

You moaned as he pushed back in and you could feel everything he was doing at the pace he was going, “oh yes...”

You felt his cock throb inside you. He was more than excited but he kept the pace slow for you, caring more for your pleasure than even his own. 

You ran your hands up and down his bare back and you arched up into him, starting to come undone. You felt like something was building up within you but you were unsure of what it was. It grew with each of Tim’s thrusts and you started to buck your hips against him, wanting him deeper. 

He groaned when you pulled on his curls and rested his face in the crook of your neck, kissing that spot as his thrusts became shallow. 

You whined and bucked your hips, “harder, Tim,” you huffed with frustration.

Tim quickly obliged you, propping himself up enough so as to take you deeper than before. You cried out and kissed him feverishly, holding onto him as his thrusts became frantic, “come on, sweet one,” he urged, struggling to hold off his own orgasm, “come for me. Let me feel it...”

You whined and clung to him tighter, squeezing his body as your moans grew louder, “I...I don’t...”

Tim kissed you again, “you need to come,” he said to you, his intense tone resonating with you somehow through the haze, “you need to come for me.”

That must be what the sensation building within you was, you reasoned. You dug your fingernails into his back and listened to him groan in pleasure. Your orgasm was fast approaching and you held onto Tim as if your life depended on it. 

Suddenly you screamed out, your body tensing up before all of your muscles relaxed as a warm and pleasant feeling rushed over you. You had no idea what had just happened but you were so exhausted that you were unable to move, letting Tim use your body for his own release. You felt completely and utterly stress free. Like there was nothing bad in the world. It was the most pleasant feeling you’d ever experienced.

Tim kissed your lips as he felt your pussy clench and spasm around his cock. He made a strangled noise as he sped up his thrusts, his own release soon taking over him. He slowed to a halt and you felt his cock throb powerfully as a certain warmth leaked into you.

You whimpered softly as he came inside of you, never letting go of him until he had finished. Your arms fell away from his body. The intensity of your own orgasm left you emotionally shaken and physically drained. You started to cry harshly and Tim sat up as he pulled out, taking you up into his arms, “what’s the matter, babygirl?” He asked and rubbed your back as he held you.

“I-I don’t k-know,” you sniffled and cried into his chest. You were shocked by the sudden emotional outburst. You weren’t even upset. 

You held each other in a warm embrace and Tim kissed your forehead, “you must’ve came hard,” he whispered, “did it feel good?” 

You nodded weakly and clung desperately to him as he rubbed your back. He snorted softly, “just relax,” he told you, “we can cuddle now if you want.”


	5. Kiss

It’s funny how a day of relaxing can actually leave you feeling exhausted. That was all that you and Tim had done for the entire day. You and he were propped up on the couch together and had been in the middle of an intense movie marathon for most of the day. 

You were watching old 80’s movies and Tim had had quite a few good picks but now it was your turn. 

As you watched you grew tired, feeling your eyelids begin to droop. You settled in beside Tim and put your arms around his middle. He grunted softly and you looked up at him, unsurprised to find him dozing off as well. He was nestled into a corner and had himself propped up against a few pillows. 

You smiled and took his hand, kissing the back of it like he’d always done to you. Your thumb massaged each one of his knuckles while you still watched the screen. 

He slumped against you a little more as he began to fall into an even deeper sleep. You held him closer, letting him lean on you. You were afraid it might wake him but you couldn’t resist. You craned your neck and pressed a tender kiss to his cheek. His soft snores faded and a few seconds after, he opened his eyes. 

You blushed slightly and looked down in shame, “sorry,” you whispered in a small voice and he leaned over to kiss the top of your head. 

“It’s alright,” he said and his voice was low from exhaustion. He paused, searching for the right words, “you may do it again.”

You looked at him blankly as if his words hadn’t registered. With his permission, you leaned in once more and kissed his cheek for a second time. Then you twisted, leaning over him this time and kissed the tip of his nose. 

The corner of his lips turned up in a smile and you smiled back, “hungry?” You asked but he shook his head.

“Not quite. What movie are we watching?” 

You shrugged, “Ferris Bueller’s Day Off. I wasn’t watching it anyway.” 

You kissed his forehead before you turned over in your spot at his side. He put one arm around you and you leaned into one another. He had both arms around you before you knew what was happening. You giggled quietly and changed positions, scooting down so you could press your face against his stomach. His hands almost immediately found their way into your hair.

“Aren’t you watching the movie?” He asked. You moaned in response as he stroked your hair. 

“I’m too tired...” you yawned. You rolled onto your back and stretched while he looked down at you. You’re gaze found his in the low light and you smiled up at him. Your eyes filled with wonder as you studied him. Reaching up to touch him, your palm rested on his jawline. You could feel the stubble of his beard beginning to grow back in. 

“What are you doing?” He asked you as you sat up again, still looking deep into his eyes.

“You have the prettiest eyes,” you whispered, hating how that sounded out loud, “they’re so...green.” 

“Darling...” he ventured and placed his hand on your thigh, “are you alright?” 

You nodded as you scooted closer and kissed his temple, watching as he closed his eyes when you started to shower him with affection. You kissed his cheeks again and held both of his hands, fingers twined with his, as you moved again and kissed his lips. 

“I love you,” you whispered as you snuggled up against his side again. You watched the television screen even though you’d missed most of the movie in favor of admiring your husband. 

Tim kissed the top of your head a moment later, “I love you too.”


	6. Mine

“Enough,” he said, and his voice was that deathly calm, the calm before the storm, that always made your stomach twist so deliciously and your toes curl, “Enough of this. You’re mine. All. Mine.”

You hadn’t seen this coming. Rewind to the early morning and you could only begin to puzzle out how you’d gotten yourself into this one. When your eyes had opened and you were blinking in the harsh sunlight, Tim had turned to you, leaning on his pillow in that alluring, almost sensual way he always did. Before your eyes had the chance to focus on him, he was attacking your neck with kisses. You had giggled gleefully, reveling in all the attention he was giving you. 

“Mine. You’re mine,” he had growled possessively in your ear and then it was over. He had gotten out of bed and the morning had carried on like normal. 

But that wasn’t the end of it. You felt deep down in the pit of your stomach that something was coming. What that was, you wouldn’t find out until the night. 

Tim had taken you to dinner that evening, as he had most Friday nights before. Perhaps the waiter you’d had was a bit too friendly for Tim’s liking. You’d caught him eyeing you from across the room several times throughout your meal. Tim glared when he struck up a conversation with you as if you weren’t obviously on a date with your partner sitting right across from you. But what had really gotten a rise out of him was when the waiter put a casual hand on your shoulder and you could practically see the muscles in Tim’s jaw clench as he gripped the steak-knife a little tighter than necessary. 

Things like that never bothered him. Trivial things. Little things that held no importance in and of themselves. He would almost always simply make some sort of joke about it and move on. But not tonight.

On the way home, Tim had held your hand so tight you were forced to tell him to loosen his grip out of fear of it hurting too much more than it already had. You had never seen him like this. 

When you had gotten home he had nearly dragged you to the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind the two of you. You jumped at the sudden noise and when Tim turned around to face you, you took an involuntary step back. His features were masked by a deep frown, his brows creased in thought. What you would have given to know what had been going through his head in that moment…

“Get on the bed…” he had commanded and you jumped to comply. You climbed onto the bed and waited there on your knees while he circled you. You watched with wide eyes as he dug around in his dresser, pulling out a scarf you’d left behind on one of the many days you’d spent at his home. He turned back around, pulling the fabric taut and approached you. 

You gulped and scooted away from him but he held out a hand to you, making you stop, “I won’t hurt you,” he whispered, the gentleness of his character returning slowly, “tell me to stop and I’ll stop.”

You had so many questions. Why was he doing this? Did he have a reason? Was he punishing you for something? What had you done? What was he planning to do to you? All of these questions weighed on your mind as you assessed the situation. You had come to trust him with everything, including your very own life. You still trusted him, even now, and the idea of the unknown didn’t frighten you as much as it might have if it were with anyone but him. You knew that as long as you were with him, no harm would come to you. If you wanted to stop you knew he would let you. You were becoming more and more excited as the minutes ticked by and you could feel yourself begin to ache with need. 

You looked up at him with conviction, “I don’t want to stop.”

Tim only nodded and with another step forward he was close enough to touch you. He gently took you by the wrist and had you turn away from him. There was a sharp intake of breath when you felt him begin to tie your hands behind your back. You mewled softly, wanting to touch him. 

You heard him chuckle from behind you, “Stay still. I’ll lead.”

You nodded, head down, as you waited for him to finish tying your hands. With a deep breath, you forced your shaking body to remain still. Tim bent his head, brushing your hair out of the way and inhaled your scent, nibbling at the base of your neck. You sighed out and tilted your head back, allowing him better access. 

He pulled back too quickly for your liking and you whimpered, fighting against your restraints to get to him but he only chuckled quietly and pulled you onto his lap. You squeaked as he flipped you over onto your stomach, gently caressing the backs of your thighs to keep you calm and focused purely on his touch. You moaned softly, burying your face in the sheets while he continued to touch…

Your lips parted in a silent gasp as you felt him begin to tug your pants down your legs. Your mind whirled, trying to make sense of what his plans were. Tim had your pants and panties down to your knees in seconds, exposing your ass to him. He reached between your legs and pressed two strong fingers against your clit, drawing a pleasured gasp from your parted lips. 

He massaged you slowly for several moments before removing his hand, much to your disappointment. You whined pitifully, craving more of his touch and Tim silenced you with his hand on the back of your neck, fingers grazing the skin just enough to make you shudder pleasantly, “shush, beautiful girl…” he purred, his accent thick with lust, “we’re getting there…”

You gave a soft whine and bucked your hips into him desperately which only made him laugh. His hand traveled lower, down your back, over your hips and finally rested on your ass where he squeezed gently, kneading your soft flesh. You sighed happily again, your eyes slipping closed as you began to relax. 

That was when Tim removed his hand again and you almost said something to him, wishing to beg him to continue, but you stopped short when something seemed different. Tim kissed the palm of his hand and then slapped your ass rather hard, making you gasp out in shock. 

“Tim…” you whispered harshly, biting your lip and flexed your fingers as your hands were still tightly bound. He was massaging your ass again, the soft flesh beginning to turn a pale pink color. You groaned, “again…p-please…”

Tim didn’t respond, only brought his hand down across your backside again like you’d asked. This time you cried out and Tim gave you no time to recover before he repeated the action once, twice, a third time…

You wiggled on his lap, seeking much-needed friction between your legs while he slapped you, “T-Tim…” you called out to him, “p-please…t-touch me…”

He grunted, doing as you asked and reached a hand back down to rub your clit while he delivered several more blows to your ass, the skin there now a bright red. It didn’t bother you. You hadn’t realized how much you’d like this until Tim had taken the lead, giving you this new experience which you might never have tried otherwise. You whimpered when he dipped a finger inside of you, stretching you so deliciously. Through your pleasure-pain delirium, you could feel your climax approaching. Your hips twitched, itching to buck onto his hand but you fought to remain still for him. 

Before you could get there, however, Tim removed his fingers and picked you up, laying you down on your back. You made several little whining noises and Tim put a finger against his lips, motioning for you to be silent. You pouted but otherwise listened, quieting down as he began to unbuckle his belt, slipping it out of the belt loops on his jeans. You swallowed hard as Tim’s fingers fumbled with his button and zip, then slowly pushed his pants down until they pooled at his ankles. He stepped out of them, doing the same with his underwear until he was naked from the waist down. 

You tried to sit up but you were unable to balance yourself with your hands behind your back. Tim came toward you, taking you up in his arms and holding you close as he sat back down on the edge of the bed with you. He gasped sharply, his hot breath tickling your ear, “Is this still alright?” he asked in reference to your hands behind your back. 

You nodded quickly, whimpering as Tim’s member brushed against your thigh. He kissed your cheek, so gentle, as he lowered you onto him. You cried out with pleasure, burying your face in his neck as you stretched to accommodate him. Your heart was pounding in your ribcage and your breathing became rapid. Tim gently rubbed your back, calming you with his closeness as you felt his own heartbeat with one hand pressed against his chest. 

He began thrusting into you shallowly and you rolled your hips onto him, taking him deeper. Tim’s fingers dug into your hips as he guided you up and down, so slow but hard all at once. He moaned softly, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbones as his eyes rolled back. You pressed a firm kiss to his lips as you started to take over, grinding on his lap as your toes curled and you moaned into his mouth. Tim bit your bottom lip, sucking on it lightly. 

He wrapped his arms around you tightly, burying his face in your neck as he picked up the pace, bucking into you quicker now. You could feel your orgasm building again, deep in your abdomen. Your head fell back and your lips parted as you gasped, Tim’s thrusts becoming frantic. 

Tim came first, squeezing you tightly, stilling within you as he bit your neck to stifle his moans. His orgasm shot you over into your own, with the pleasant feeling of him throbbing within you, and you shuddered against him as your walls convulsed around his member. Your soft moans in his ear made him groan and flop back against the mattress, bringing you down with him. 

You would’ve laughed had you not been so exhausted. You snuggled against him as his hands tugged at the scarf binding your wrists until you had been freed to latch onto him. You had your arms around his neck the second you were free to do so. His cute laugh reached your ears and you pressed feather-light kisses against his neck, letting sleep take over the both of you.


End file.
